Wilhelm (Xenosaga)
Wilhelm is the main antagonist of the video game series Xenosaga. He is the CEO of the largest interplanetary company known as Vector Industries where protagonist Shion Uzuki worked for. Having control of all government and religion in the galaxy and has infiltrated many of humanity's positions of power, he is the most powerful figure in the universe and has existed since it began. He is voiced by Richard Cansino in Episode I, Jason Spisak in Episode II and Episode III, and Vic Mignogna in the anime version of the series. Personality Wilhelm is incredibly calm, seemingly never surprised by much that happens. He seems to take pleasure looking at the events that unfold around him. He is extremely manipulative, considering the fact that he manipulated all of humanity to save the universe. Wilhelm looks at each and every event, as if each is a single act upon a stage. To him, life seems to be a game or play on a chessboard. It is also possible that Wilhelm is a sadist, as several events that took place that involved Shion, he seemed to enjoy the torture he put Shion and her friends through. At the end of Episode III, Wilhelm also spoke of the fact that he was not as generous as Kevin and thus, had no intentions of showing remorse. Wilhelm is incredibly mysterious and seems to find entertainment in watching the world as it revolves around him, as though he has seen everything many times before and expects nothing to change. Trivia * Wilhelm is similar to the following villains: ** Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. Both are politicians who are manipulative to get what they want, ruling the galaxy as a way to peace, commanding large armies, and being sadistic in torturing the protagonists with no mercy. Also, they died by the hands of their own right-hand men being reformed at the last minute. ** Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Date A Live. Both have similar appearance like white hair, lifeless eyes, and wearing a black business suit. They own a large company which is used for their schemes, have authority all over their respective universes, and are not fighters so they rely on the large army under their command to fight the good guys. ** Lord Embryo from Cross Ange. Both only did evil deeds in order to save the universe, and needed the main protagonist which is female for their plans. Wilhelm needed Shion to use the key to activate Zarathustra, and Embryo needed Ange to live with him while he merge both the False and True Earths together. ** Lex Luthor from Superman. Both are businessmen that may be respected by everyone, but secretly plotting behind their backs, have the resources and technology available to them, and are leading authorities (Wilhelm leads Vector Industries as its CEO, while Luthor is the owner of LexCorp). Gallery WilhelmLiftsShionUp WilArt.png wilhelm-xenosaga-the-animation-7.74.jpg wilhelm_xenosaga_23549.jpg wilhelm-603.jpg wilhelm-xenosaga-episode-ii-jenseits-von-gut-und-bose-3.67.jpg Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Businessmen Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Elderly Category:Liars